


Luck Be A Lady (With A Motherfucking Gun) (Podfic)

by h78podfic



Category: Death Proof (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h78podfic/pseuds/h78podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Luck Be A Lady (With A Motherfucking Gun)" by lady_krysis.  Author's summary: "It's a zombie apocalypse, and Kim ain't gonna be the bitch who gets her black ass killed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck Be A Lady (With A Motherfucking Gun) (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Luck Be a Lady (With a Motherfucking Gun)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/93736) by [lady_krysis (saekhwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis). 



> I've had this one lingering in my In Progress folder FOREVER. Today I finally sat down to edit it! This is also my "Read Loudly" square for my [Podfic Bingo card](http://helens78.dreamwidth.org/1226578.html). ^_^;;

Title: Luck Be A Lady (With A Motherfucking Gun)  
Author: lady_krysis  
Reader: helens78  
Fandom: Death Proof  
Characters: Kim, Zoë, Abernathy  
Rating: adult for violence/gore  
Word count: 1725

Summary: It's a zombie apocalypse, and Kim ain't gonna be the bitch who gets her black ass killed.

Reader Notes: I've had this one lingering in my In Progress folder FOREVER. Today I finally sat down to edit it! This is also my "Read Loudly" square for my [Podfic Bingo card](http://helens78.dreamwidth.org/1226578.html). ^_^;;

[Luck Be A Lady (With A Motherfucking Gun): Text on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/93736)

Download link: [Download MP3 version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/lady-krysis_luck-be-a-lady.mp3) (10:18, 9.58MB), or [Download M4B (audiobook) version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/lady-krysis_luck-be-a-lady.m4b) (10:18, 9.70MB)


End file.
